Junior Member
by bL00D pRINC3SS
Summary: Who would have known that when fifteen year-old Kaleigh, joined the BAU for job shadow day,that she would be caught in the middle of a case. Rated T for upcoming chapters. Don't want to give to much away ;   Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!
1. Overcast

**_If I had a flower for every time you made me smile and laugh I'd have a garden to walk in forever_**

**_-Anonymous_**

The team had an unexpected surprise when Penelope Garcia walked in to the bullpen with a fifteen year-old girl who looked genuinely excited to be there.

"Hey Garcia, who's stalking you now Baby Girl?" SSA Derek Morgan said jokingly.

"Only you cupcake," rewarding her with a chuckle from the man, "But this is my best friend's daughter, Kaleigh. Kaleigh, this is Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Ashley Sever, David Rossi, and that is Jenifer Jareau or JJ as we call her." Penelope introduced Kaleigh to the team as she shook their hands.

Kaleigh was like any normal teenager; confident, pretty, comfortable, she even looked like a normal teenager; skinny jeans, green plaid button down shirt with a dark green camisole underneath.

"So what are you doing here Kaliegh?" Spencer wondered.

"Its job shadow day at our school and I find it interesting what you guys and Penelope do for a living," Kaleigh answered shyly, "I have also read some of Mr. Rossi's books and found them quite interesting."

"Wow! I'm impressed." Spence said astonished.

"Nice job Buttercup! It takes a lot to impress Pretty Boy here." Derek laughed himself impressed. Just then Kaleigh's smile fell; she turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

"Did I say something wrong?" Derek asked watching the young girl as everyone but Emily returned to work. Emily decided to follow Kaleigh.

"Oh no, I completely forgot. Kaleigh's dad used to call her that. He died in Iraq a little over month ago." Penelope stated, taking her stuff to her office.

"Poor kid. How's her family holding up?" Derek inquired.

"Not much better than her. Her older brother moved to Waldorf, Maryland; she was really close to him and her mother. She acts like there's nothing wrong during the day but at night  
>Kaleigh can hear her mom crying. The whole family was close. They're better at<br>coping than others are though, they're Mormon." She answered rounding the corner to her office. Before Derek could reply, the two of them heard hurried footsteps approaching them before the familiar voice said with urgency.

"Guys, everyone's needed in the round table room, stat, even you Garcia!" JJ rushed. Derek began to follow JJ while Penelope went to find Kaleigh. As soon as the three of them walked into the bullpen, Penelope saw Kaleigh practically smothering Spence in a game of Speed, with Emily watching them.

"Guys we're all needed in the round table room, now." Derek said relaying the information to the rest of the team. Kaleigh took the cards from Spencer smiling as he and Emily left. Penelope went over to Kaleigh and told her she would be back.

"Alright Penelope, I will be here." Kaleigh replied happily laying out a game of solitaire. When Penelope walked into the round table room she was greeted with a horrific sight that would send her bright, sunny morning into an overcast nightmare.


	2. With Me in My Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or charterers other than the ones you don't know.**

* * *

><p><strong><em> "Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened."<em>**

**_ -Dr. Seuss-_**

Kaleigh changed the song on her iPod to Here Without You by Nickleback, when the door to the round table room opened. She watched everyone file out, first Emily and David, the Derek and Reid talking softly to each other, then Ashley and a man Kaleigh could only guess was Aaron Hotchner. _"But where were JJ and Penelope?"_ Kaleigh thought worriedly. When no one would look her at her face to face, Kaleigh got that sinking feeling.

She pulled her earphones out, trying hard not to let the tears fall. She tried to push her way past the group, but she never got past, Emily enveloped her in a hug as Kaleigh began to cry._ "Oh please! Please don't let it be Daniel! Please."_ She thought furiously. All of the sudden she felt her legs give out as Emily lowered her to the ground. Next Kaleigh could feel multiple pairs of strong hands pulling her away from Emily. "NO!" She screamed, "You're not going to tell me Daniel is dead. I know he is reckless but he can't be dead! He just can't be."She said softer feeling the hands leave. She pulled away from Emily to look up at the distraught and confused faces, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Buttercup-" Derek began before he was cut off."DON'T CALL ME_** that**_." Kaleigh cried."My dad called me that because I practically had The Princess Bride memorized by age six." "Look I'm sorry Sweetheart, but who is Daniel?" Derek asked solemnly. "He's my brother," Kaleigh gasped searching for her inhaler, "You're going to tell me he's dead right? Right! Just like my father." "No no, Sweetheart, your brother's not dead. It's your mother." Derek said softly. "My **mother**! Who would do this?"Kaleigh begged. "We don't know, but we are going to find out I promise you. But until then you and your brother need to stay here. So we know you are safe" Derek comforted. "No," Kaleigh said gaining strength, "I'm not just going to sit around here like some lost puppy dog. I want to help! This is why I came here today."

"Are you sure about that?" A cold authoritative voice asked making Kaleigh jump. Aaron Hotchner pushed his way in to the group kneeling in front of Kaleigh. "Y-Yes. Yes I am." Kaleigh stammered unnerved by his cold stair. "Alright you are now our Junior Member. Prentiss, Reid brief her on what has happened and the rest of us will go look for Daniel and at the crime scene." Aaron said with the same authority as before. "What did he mean when he said_ brief_? Brief me on what?"Kaleigh asked while she was being helped up by Spencer and Derek. "Well are you ready to leave the sane world and join ours?" Spencer asked

"Wait we need to know where your brother could be and how we can contact him." Aaron said sternly. "Kaleigh, are you ok?" JJ asked coming out of the round table room with a disturbed Penelope close behind. "N-No I need one thing thrown at me at a time, not all at once." Kaleigh answered. "Ok Agent Hotchner my brother's cell phone number is 410-500-4687, and he works at the Mormon bookstore up near the Temple and visitors center." Turning towards Spence and Emily she said with certainty, "I don't know what sanity you see, because all I see is insanity making us feel like we are sane." That comment gained astonished looks from everyone, even Spencer.

* * *

><p>If you try to call that number, don't I got it from rejection hotline ;)<p> 


End file.
